Sonic Boom : You and I Bee-Come One! (Sonic Edition)
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: When Sonic gets fused with an BeeBot, He gets an urge to try and destroy his friends and be one with the hive! Will Tails and the others come try to save him or will Sonic and his new Bee bot army will destroy them and the village as well?
1. Author's note

**_Hey guys, Maya here and I just saw an_** **_new Sonic Boom episode of Tails getting fused with an beebot and it was good!_** ** _But i decided to write the whole episode using the what if senario but Sonic is the one being fused with the beebot instead of Tails!_**

 ** _So Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Doc is Out for The Week

Chapter 1 : The Docter is Out for The Weekend

It was just an normal day at Hedgehog Village, But on this day, an event was taking place.. Doctor Eggman, The villian of the world famous Team Sonic, was going to an vilian's retreat with the other bad guys for the whole week so there will be no trouble for the villiage or the team for the week but he is not going to let anyone have peace while he is gone that easy.

he was already to go and his robotic sidekicks helped

"Alright, I have everything I need for the villian's retreat, this is going to be great!" said Eggman as he put his suitcase on the table.

" But this time, I'm not gonna let those villiagers and those heroes have an break that easy, so i'm going to leave them a little gift just for them..."

Then one of his robotic asscoites, Orbot, then said " Oh! are you going to give them tickets to an musical about people living in a five story apartment telling each other about how cheap it is?"

Eggman then replied "Oh no, it's even worse then that, I'm going to program all of my beebots to attack instantly whenever one of team sonic is nearbye and spotted! It'll be a great gift for them!"

Orbot whispters to his friend, Cubot "Why do i get an feeling that one of team sonic will have an terrible day after the docter leaves"

Cubot, being an dumbass as always, said "I don't know"

"Now, If you exuse me, i got some retreating to do! the fun kind, not being defeated kind!" Eggman said as he grab his suitcase and left.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Horror Begins

Chapter 2 : The Horror Begins!

 ** _Two Days after the battle with the Beebots.._**

(Author'sPov)

It has been two days since the Beebots, but it's been normal in the island, but this time, it's going to be very creepy.

 ** _Somewhere inside Tails's Workshop.._**

Here we see is an young two tailed mobian yellow fox with sky blue eyes, an utilty belt on, googles on his head, sports tape on his shoes, legs, arms and hands.

His name was Tails and he is the top genius of Team Sonic.

He was working on a brand new invention that he can't wait to try out and he was finished, at last.

"Finally, my matter transporter is finally finished! but i need to test it out, just to be safe..but I need to go to the store first!" he said as he flew out using his tails, going to the store, not even realizing that something is inside his workshop, being unseen from everyone, not even Tails himself!

There, on the wooden ledges of the workshop, was an single Beebot, unharmed and avoided of capture! and it seems that Team Sonic have missed one already and they didn't know it!

So much for looking and trapping BeeBots..

Then suddenly, an blue blur came inside the workshop.

This blur was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog, the Leader of Team Sonic.

"Yo Tails, I need to borrow something if that's ok with.." he then realized that Tails is gone.

"...With You." He then started to look around and is not going to touch any of Tails's stuff in here...

 _Nah!_ he said to himself.

Sonic always loves to touch his inventions when tails is not home even if he gets pissed off.

Then He saw the matter transporter.

"Woah! Is that what's he has been working on!? Cool!" he said as he tried to look inside the machine.

The beeBot, who was waiting for an right time to strike, finally sees an chance and goes to him very fast then suddenly the beebot caught Sonic off guard and accidently pushed and trapped both of them inside the machine as the doors on the machine automatically!

"Hey! What The!?" He yelled. He then begin to feel clausaphobic as he can't feel his legs while feeling cramped with the homocidal robotic insect.

Then Suddenly, The machine was starting up when there are two beings inside!

Sonic then realized what is happening "Help!! Somebody! Hel-!" He was then cut off by the light engulfing him and the bug.

The machine then began to roar and shake as screams were heard inside the machine.

 ** _SHOOOM!!_**

 ** _"DING!!!!"_**

 ** _"MATTER TRANSPORTATION PROCESS COMPLETE!"_**

 ** _"COLLECTING 100% OF DATA RECORDED DURING PROCESS!"_**

 ** _"SUBJECTS : MOBIAN HEDGEHOG OF ORIGIN AND AN ROBOT OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN!"_**

 ** _"FAULT : FORCED FUSION!"_**

Then the door of the machine opened, welcoming a mechanical,spiky and hideous creature bent on chaos, horror and help?

 ** _Meanwhile at the viliage..._**

As Tails left the store with the groceries, he began to have an worried thought about his machine."Maybe I should've put in some security in my lab.." Then suddenly, he heard someone calling his name.

"TAILS!!" It was an female voice and he remembers whose voice belongs to.

It was none other then his girlfriend, Zooey the Fox.

"Oh! Hey Zooey. What are you doing?" Said Tails.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sweetie!" Said Zooey.

"Oh well, I'm just getting some food that I need to test for my new machine that I just finished making, Zooey" he explained to his girlfriend.

"Oh that's great Tails! But should you get back to your workshop? Because you don't use security in your place." Said Zooey.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing but I should try to relax like Sonic does" he said.

"Uhh..where is he anyway, Tails?" Said Zooey.

"Wait a minute! I'd forgot I had to call him, thanks for reminding me, Zooey!" Screamed Tails.

"You're welcome but I have to get going home, see ya" Said Zooey as she leaves to her place.

"Bye.." Said Tails sadly.

He used his wrist com to try to reach Sonic but after many attempts with no prevail so he decided leave an message just in case because he knows that Sonic always answers.

Then he heard some other voices calling his name.

He suddenly remembered those voices, they were his teammates.

He found them at the food place they always go, called Meh-Burger.

Their names were Amy Rose, Sticks the Badger, and Knuckles.

"Hey guys.." said Tails.

"Hey Tails!, what are you doing?" Said Amy.

"Oh I'm just trying to get a hold of Sonic" said Tails. Amy can feel that Tails is worried about Sonic, especially when she has a crush on Sonic but everyone knows that they're dating in real life so that doesn't matter.

"If you are worried about Sonic, do you want to sit with us for lunch?" Amy asked Tails.

Tails thought about it, maybe I should try to relax like Sonic does. Thought Tails.

"Sure, why not." Said Tails as he sat next to Amy.

After they had gotten their food including Tails, Amy is feeling happy that her food is delicious.

"I'm so glad that meh burger had just removed the artificial dyes in their food and now their patties are 100% natural grey!" Said Amy in happiness.

"I agree with you Amy, this is the best thing that I have ever had!" Exclaimed Tails as he chewed on his burger.

"Yeah I mean, what's the worse could it happen on this gorgeous day?" said Knuckles, not realizing that he had just jinxed himself and the others.

"Thanks for telling us that, Author" Said Sticks, looking directly at front of the page.

 _*yes i know, you're welcome, sticks. now let me continue the story please?*_

"Sure thing, Author, i want to see what happens next" said Sticks, interested.

"uh Sticks? who are you talking to?" said Tails, confused at Sticks.

"Ħ¥ GỮ¥Ş..." said a unknown voice who sounds very familiar but different.

Then Suddenly, When they turned around to face with the person who spoke to them, what they'll see will be ingraved in their own minds forever to next year.

The person was like a living nightmare who lives in children's dreams and in some kind of Frankenstein movie.

it's form was a fusion of metal and blue fur, legs are almost insect like, the back had a pair of wings that are the color of blue, the hands are mechanically enhanced but very swift, sharp and dangerous but it was the face that was so traumatizing, the face was a combination of a insectoid robot and a organic hedgehog who is very familiar.

He kindly waved at them and the others screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's when Tails realized that who was the creature in front of them.

"Sonic!? is that you!?" screamed Tails.

"IŞŇ'Ŧ ŦĦΔŦ ØβVIØỮŞ? I ŦĦØỮGĦŦ ŦĦΔŦ ŇØ ØŇe ŴØỮŁĐ eVeŘ ŇØŦIĆe.." said Sonic in a mechanical buzzing voice.

"Notice what?" said Knuckles in a nonchalantly voice.


	4. Chapter 3 : Fixing the Mess

After what happened at the food court, Team Sonic had returned back to Tails' workshop to find a way to make Sonic the "HedgeBeeBot" back to normal.

Tails is already working on his laptop to figure out what happened and what to do.

He was interested and shocked in the fantastic data that the machine had collected of Sonic's horrific transformation.

Sonic, on the other hand, was feeling scared but worried about the whole situation, his wings flutter slowly in worry for the whole thing is making him very nervous.

"Amazing! I can not believe that the machine had recorded all of the data of what happened to you, Sonic, maybe I should've call it the fusion machine!" exclaimed Tails in excitement.

"Tails, could we please just get to the point where we find a way to fix Sonic?" said Amy, not trying to get mad.

"Ok, Amy. I may have a theory that could work for Sonic but it's risky to do it." said Tails.

"ŴeŁŁ, ĆΔŇ ¥ØỮ ŦeŁŁ ỮŞ ŴĦΔŦ IŞ ŦĦe ŦĦeØŘ¥ ŦĦΔŦ ĆΔŇ FIЖ Μe?" buzzed Sonic in a excited voice.

"Ok, if my calculations are correct, if your DNA is fused with the Beebot, we could probably reverse the fusion by doing the process but in reverse." explained Tails.

"you know what? that can actually work! but we need to test it out first" said Amy.

"And I just got the ingredients for the test." said Tails as he takes out the bag with the food he bought from the store.

"Well, let's get started on this then!" said Amy.

Amy then placed the ingredients inside the machine and Tails pressed on the button on the machine. The machine then began to do it's work and the ingredients were fused into a strawberry pie.

"ok, now lets reverse it" said Tails. he pressed the button on the machine.

As the machine lit up, a huge explosion of strawberries and cream covered the whole team who were all shocked.

"Something tells me that Sonic's insides should stay on the inside.." said Knuckles unexpectedly.

SonicBee then groaned in disappointment as he's beginning to feel that he's doomed to be a robot bee hybrid monster forever.

"Don't worry, Sonic, we'll figure out a way to get you back to normal" said Tails as he got towels and gave them to the others to clean themselves.

"ŦĦΔŇҜŞ ØŘ ¥ØỮŘ VØŦ Ø ĆØŇIĐŇĆ, ŦΔIŁŞ βỮŦ I ĐØŇ'Ŧ ŦĦIŇҜ ŦĦΔŦ IŞ GØIŇG ŦØ β ĦŁPỮŁ ØŘ Μ.." buzzed Sonic as he wiped himself clean with the towel.

Suddenly, he begins to hear buzzing and voices in his mind.

JOɪɴ US SOɴɪC . . . .JOɪɴ OUʀ ʜɪVE . . .WE ɴEED A ʟEADEʀ FOʀ OUʀ KɪɴD AɴD YOU AʀE PEʀFECT FOʀ TʜE ʀOʟE . . . . .ʟEAD US . . . .JOɪɴ US ! ! !

Sonic began feeling scared and nervous of the voices in his head, it's like he can understand them and feeling wanted by them.

"ỮĦ..IŞ IŦ Μ ØŘ ΔŘ ¥ØỮ GỮ¥Ş ĦΔŘIŇG ŦĦ βỮŽŽIŇG VØIĆŞ??" He said.

Sticks knew what he was saying "you'll get used to it, oh wait, no you don't, or you would, or it could be either"

Sonic suddenly felt anger and he smashed the table with his fist, shocked that he has super strength ten times stronger than knuckles and shadow combined.

"Ş-ŞØŘŘ¥ GỮ¥Ş βỮŦ ŦĦIŞ ŞIŦỮΔŦIØŇ IŞ GIVIŇG Μ Δ ΜΔĴØŘ ĦΔĐΔĆĦ...GØĐ, I'Μ ŇØŦ ŦĦIŇҜIŇG ŞŦŘΔIGĦŦ..." Apologized Sonic.

All of a sudden, the TV lit up and a news report was happening and Soar the Eagle was reporting the scene.

"We interrupted this program with breaking news, an earthquake had caused a landslide that has trapped a film crew who were making a movie starring Tommy Thunder called "Lord of the Bling" a new movie that is going to be on hiatus for a long time if they don't get saved in time"

Tails and the others knew that it was time to go save the day but what about Sonic? If anyone find out about his condition, an angry mob like in Frankenstein would be at his door, He'll had to stay behind and Tails would be a temporary leader till further notice.

"I guess that Sonic's sci-fi movie come to life would have to wait…we need to go save the day again" said Tails.

"¥ΔĦ! ŁŦ'Ş GØ VŘ¥ØŇ!" Ordered Sonic but Tails stopped him.

"I'm sorry but your not leaving here until we get you back to normal, Sonic, it's for your own good…" said Tails sadly, and the team agreed to this decision unfortunately.

"Let's go team! We need to save those people!" Ordered Tails and Everyone followed his order since he's now the leader till further notice as they leave Sonic behind, feeling more terrible than he could ever feel.

"ŴĦ¥ ĐØ I Ł ŁIҜ I'Μ Δ ŁIΔβIŁIŦ¥? IŞ IŦ βĆΔỮŞ

Ø ŦĦis ΜỮŦΔŦIØŇ Ø ΜIŇ? ØĦ GØĐ...ŴĦ¥ ĐØŞ ĆĦΔØŞ ĦΔĐ ŦØ PŁΔĆĐ Μ ŴIŦĦ ŦĦIŞ ĆỮŘŞ, IŞ IŦ

βĆΔỮŞ Ø Μ¥ GØ!? I IŦ IŞ, ŦĦΔŇ GŘΔŦ ĴØβ, ĆĦΔØŞ, ¥ØỮ ĴỮŞŦ ΜΔĐ Μ¥ ĐΔ¥ Δ ŞĦIŦŦŞŦ ØŇ

¥Ŧ!!!" He angrily buzzed in rage as his wings began to lift him up, despite of his weight.

"ŴĦØΔ! ŞIŇĆ I ĆΔŇ ĐØ ŦĦIŞ!? Μ¥ ŴIŇGŞ ΔŘ ŞŦŘØŇGŘ ŦĦΔŇ Μ!" He yelled in panic mode.

Suddenly, the voices from before came back again but they gave him comfort.

DOɴ 'T TʜɪɴK TʜɪS COɴDɪTɪOɴ AS A CUʀSE , TʜɪɴK OF TʜɪS AS A ɢɪFT FʀOM TʜE ʜɪVE , YOU 'ʀE ɴOT TʜE SAME ʜEDɢEʜOɢ AS ʙEFOʀE , YOU 'ʀE ɴOW STʀOɴɢEʀ , FASTEʀ , AɴD MOʀE ɪɴTEʟʟɪɢEɴT TʜAɴ TʜE PEOPʟE OF TʜɪS VɪʟʟAɢE . . . DOɴ 'T ʟET YOUʀ FEAʀS CʟOUD YOUʀ JUDɢEMEɴT , EMʙʀACED TʜɪS CʜAɴɢE , ʙECOME TʜE ʜEʀO YOU AʟWAYS ʙE ʙUT ʙETTEʀ TʜAɴ EVEʀ ! !

He realized that he has became stronger faster and more intelligent than his friends and before so he decided to go with the voices and tries to give his new wings a try.

After a few minutes, he was always flying at new speeds that he never achieved on the ground running.

"IŞ ŦĦIŞ ŴĦΔŦ ŦΔIŁŞ ŁŞ ŁIҜ ŴĦŇ Ħ ỮŞŞ ĦIŞ PŁΔŇ ΔŇĐ ŦΔIŁŞ ŦØ Ł¥? I ŞØ, ŦĦIŞ. IŦ. ΔŴŞØΜ!!! βỮŦ ŇØỮGĦ Ø ΔŇβØ¥IŇG ŦØ ŦĦIŞ, ŘIGĦŦ ŇØŴ,

Μ¥ ŘIŇĐŞ ŇĐ Μ ŦØ ĦŁP ŞΔV ŦĦ ĐΔ¥!!!" He exclaimed as he flew through the small window of the workshop as he raced to the place where his friends are at.


End file.
